


Melhor juntos

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Então vou dar-te uma mão.” concedeu. “E no sentido literal, nada mais.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 1





	Melhor juntos

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Melhor juntos**

Subaru tentava mexer-se o mais silenciosamente possível, tanto quanto conseguia.

Sabia quanto Shota tivesse o sono leve, e não tinha muita vontade de fazê-lo acordar nessa altura.

A continuar a ter um olho para o seu namorado, a controlar de que dormia, nunca ia conseguir concentrar-se.

Suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça na almofada.

A mão apertada ao redor da sua ereção era uma presencia que não podia ignorar, e o feito que nesse momento a tivesse completamente imóvel não ajudava a acabar o mais rápido possível.

Antes, para ser exato, que Yasuda decidisse acordar-se porque ele não tinha tido bem cuidado.

A desistir de controlá-lo, então, voltou a mexer os dedos em si, a fechar quase a contragosto os olhos e a tentar deixar-se levar, sem restrições.

Foi então que provavelmente a estratégia reversa se revelou na sua falta de cuidado, porque depois de alguns minutos Subaru ouviu o homem ao seu lado agitar-se, e em seguida abrir os olhos com ar sonolento.

“Baru?” resmungou. “O que fazes? Não consegues dormir?”

O maior, apanhado em flagrante, tentou afastar a mão de si com um gesto que a sós foi suficientemente culpado, ainda mais quando acrescentou a pouco inocente expressão na sua cara.

“Ó.” comentou Shota com um sorriso. “Desculpa. Vai em frente.” disse-lhe então, a virar-se do outro lado e a fingir ignorá-lo, na vã tentativa de conceder-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

“Mas...” Subaru mordeu-se um lábio, indeciso, antes de avançar na direção do menor e levar um braço ao redor da sua cintura. “Bom, lamento, não tinha intenção de acordar-te. Mas, já que estás acordado...” deixou a frase em aberto, a deixar que Yasuda tirasse conclusões a sós.

Shota virou-se uma vez mais, a erguer uma sobrancelha em ar pouco seguro.

“Não tenho vontade, Babu. Tenho sono, quero dormir, e a minha vontade de fazer sexo é abaixo de zero.” pôs uma expressão maliciosa, a aproximar-se dele para beijar-lhe depressa os lábios. “Aliás, tinha a impressão de que trataste de ti ainda sozinho, pois não?”

Subaru resfolegou, vagamente irritado, e parou-o antes de que pudesse virar-se, a levar a mão ao redor do seu pulso, a tirá-lo perto de si.

“Vá lá, Sho.” implorou. “Nenhum homem seria tão cruel de deixar outro em este estado, não achas?” perguntou, a aproximar ainda mais a mão do menor até que tocou a sua ereção, ainda sem atenções.

Yasuda levantou os olhos para o seu namorado, pouco convencido, e tomou-se alguns segundos para achá-lo, antes de resfolegar e aproximar-se dele, com pouco desejo.

“Então vou dar-te uma mão.” concedeu. “E no sentido literal, nada mais.” especificou, a apertar a mão no sexo do maior e a começar a mexer os dedos, com esses gestos já comprovados, a ver desde o início Subaru deixar-se por o seu toque com ar satisfeito.

Foi fácil por Subaru concentrar-se em Shota e na sua mão, e no seu fôlego tão perto da sua pele, e em quanto a sua presencia conseguisse excitá-lo. Amava a maneira como o menor conseguisse tornar cada momento entre deles intenso e inesquecível, sempre único, ainda quando não estava completamente participante como naquela altura.

Antes de que pudesse perceber isso, tinha chegado já ao seu limite de suportação, a gozar na mão do seu namorado sem conter um grito.

Apoiou a cabeça na almofada, de repente exausto, e tentou respirar fundo antes de abrir os olhos e virar-se para o menor.

“Obrigado, Sho-chan. Sabes, poderia mesmo ter feito a sós, mas há uma diferencia contigo que...” começou a dizer, antes de virar-se e perceber que já não estava a ouvi-lo.

Shota tinha voltado a fechar os olhos, e Subaru não pôde evitar de sorrir.

Agora estava muito melhor, e podia bem dormir.

Afinal, não era uma questão de ser relaxado ou não.

Pele, com Shota tudo sempre era melhor.


End file.
